Time Bomb
by InsomniacxJaded
Summary: Summer Reynolds moves to Hollywood to live with her famous brother. She's nothing like other girls and is a total wild child. This is not your average boy meets girl story.James/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

I laughed aloud with four very sweaty guys in a band called **The Addiction **after a concert. One was sitting in the driver's seat, Chip was his name. He's the drummer of the band. His blonde hair was damp and drooping. In the passenger seat was Alex, whose black long hair was tangled and messy in his green eyes. Next to me were two brothers, Chase and Cooper. They were twins and the best bass/guitar players in the world. Their brown hair was almost the same, but Cooper liked to keep his at a length.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach in pain, "Ow, stop making me laugh."

"Sorry Summer, but it's a package deal when you travel with us," Alex chuckled.

"Best package deal ever," I said smugly.

"Come on guys; let's go back to the hostel. I'm super beat and sweaty," Cooper groaned.

The five of us have been staying in Las Vegas for the past couple of days. We had started out in Jamestown, Wyoming making our way slowly to Hollywood. I have an older brother over there living in a place called Palm Woods. Maybe you've heard of him? His name is Mitchell Reynolds; he's starred in 3 movies and is currently working on a TV show called Halfway There. The last time I heard from him in person was about three years ago. First thought my only brother was too busy to visit. Now I suspect that he doesn't care about his family anymore. So here I am, conveniently travelling with a band from back home to Hollywood. This was our last day in Vegas, the next morning we would get on back on the road. Last stop: Hollywood.

**James POV:**

It was your typical Tuesday here at Palm Woods. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I were lounging about in the lobby. We were honestly exhausted with all the practice Gustavo has been throwing at us. From early in the morning to mid day we would be at Rocque records, recording new songs and learning new steps. All this work is tiring; I just hope it doesn't affect my physic. I mean, have you seen me?

"I'm SO tired! And I'm hungry too," Carlos complained.

"So what, Jo and I barely have enough time for each other! What if we grow apart," Kendall said franticly. It was true. None of us have time for a social life. There was no time for girls to be swooning over me. At least I still had my mirror and lucky comb.

"Hey, don't be complaining. I'm behind on a lot of my assignments," Logan groaned from a chair.

"Well if I don't get some beauty rest I'm going to grow bags," I complained while sulking down into a chair.

"Come on James! Why can't you have real problems," Kendall chuckled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun will you. But when your 45 and your hairline is receding don't come to me," I crossed my arms in a huff.

Just then we could hear the motor of a car sputter to a stop outside. There was giggling, shouting, and the distant sounds of goodbyes. I craned my neck to get a better look. The doors opened to reveal a tired looking girl with long, messy hair wearing a homemade shirt saying "**The Addiction**", ripped and worn jeans, converse that should have been thrown out years ago, and two heavy suitcases. No purse or fancy hair accessories. This made me feel immediately more feminine. This girl probably didn't care what she wore, but she makes up for it with a pretty face. She glanced our way and if I'm not wrong she winked…at me? I hope so!

She was now standing at the front desk. I couldn't quite hear the conversation but Mr. Bitters suddenly looked like he would jump off a cliff for her. He franticly handed her a set of keys and laughed nervously.

"So, let's go say hi to 'new girl'. What do you say guys," I asked all cheery.

Logan laughed and smirked at me, "James seriously, I don't think she's your type."

"Yeah, you're all fabulous and she looks all, anti-fabulous," Carlos added.

"It doesn't hurt to be polite and help a lady with her bags," I said while fixing my hair. I made my way over to the young woman waiting for the elevator.

"Hello my name is James Diamond. May I help you with your bags," I said with a wink.

The girl just crossed her arms and looked at me with tired eyes. "Hello James, I'm Summer, thank you for helping."

"It's no problem." Just in time the elevator dinged and opened up.

There was no brief moment of awkward silence. Summer got straight to the point.

"James you seem like one of those guys who likes to flirt with anything that breaths. I've been sitting in a van for almost 6 hours straight and will not tolerate your flirtatious ways right now. So right now you better just be trying to help a girl out."

I smiled at her boldness, "Of course. I'm only being a gentleman."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"But," I smiled, "it is odd how you resist my charms. Are you a lesbian or something?"

Summer lightly punched my arm as we stepped out of the elevator and onto the 6thrd floor. "Oh Pu-lease! Anyone with a brain and self respect could walk away from you. Besides I'm too excited to see my brother to be flirting."

"So you're saying I'll have a better chance tomorrow?"

I earned a threatening look and giggles. I made her laugh!

"So who is your brother anyways," I asked politely.

"No one too important, just another actor." Summer slowed to a stop in front of the door and fished keys out of her pocket. She opened the door to a simple apartment that gave off more of a masculine vibe. I set her suitcase down next to her other one and stared at the back of her head.

"Come on, just tell me who your brother is," I sighed.

"Fine. My brother's name is Mitchell Reynolds," Summer said nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped, "Mitchell Reynolds, star of three blockbuster movies, and hit TV show _Halfway There_ is _your_ brother?"

She sighed and crossed her arms like it was no big deal. Why was Mitchell Reynolds's little sister never mentioned in all of those interviews? Summer began to lightly push me out of the door.

"I'm sorry but you really should get going now. Maybe we'll hang out tomorrow or something. Bye James," Summer whispered in my ear before closing the door shut. I stood in the hallway looking like a fool staring at the door. _Bye James,_ I liked the way my name rolled off my tongue. What a tease!

**Summer POV:**

I giggled on the leather couch facing a HUGE TV for about five minutes. This James guy sure was interesting. He had prettier hair then me, and better fashion sense. But did I care? Not really. I would like to trade my hair for his, I had to admit. How was it so shiny! I cleaned myself up a little after I found a bathroom smelling of toxic Axe fumes. I was a mess!

My hair looked like tumbleweed, my skin looked oily, my eyes looked exhausted, and worst of all I smelt like guy. It was a combination of sweat, Red Bull, and nachos. I don't know how James managed to flirt with me.

I made my way back to the couch and sat there. I wasn't sure when my brother would get here, but I was hoping it would be before I pass out. This was the most comfortable couch in the universe! Why can't they make beds like this? Soon enough I could hear keys jingle and perched up, ready for my grand entrance. What? Don't look at me like that, everyone needs a big entrance.

When the figure stepped inside I opened my mouth to speak, "Hi Mitchell. Miss me?"

I saw his face that looked so much more different than it did three years ago. He had the slightest 5'o'clock shadow, electrifying blue eyes, and the same wavy black hair I had, only shorter. He was in total shock. Of course he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_When the figure stepped inside I opened my mouth to speak, "Hi Mitchell. Miss me?"_

_I saw his face that looked so much more different than it did three years ago. He had the slightest 5'o'clock shadow, electrifying blue eyes, and the same wavy black hair I had, only shorter. He was in total shock. Of course he was._

"S-Summer? What the hell are you doing here," Mitchell said with eyes wide open. I frowned in disappointment.

"Don't you miss your little sister? Or did you forget about me since you have a better life here?"

Mitchell closed the door behind him and approached me. I could see shock and relief in his eyes. His mouth quivered as he was speechless. Before I know he was hugging me tightly.

"Of course I didn't forget about you," he whispered. I pushed him away in frustration.

"Really! If that's true then why haven't I heard from you in three years! You've got all this money and didn't even care to help out our mom! What made you so busy you couldn't even write a god dammed letter," I shouted.

Mitchell scoffed, "What do you mean. I sent a letter and a check every month. You're the one who never wrote back."

Summer stood there with misty eyes. "You wrote? But every time I asked mom she said nothing came in the mail. She told me you called to say you were never coming home. After that she yelled at me whenever I mentioned your name."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Yes," I lied. My eye twitched a little and I quickly looked down. Maybe Mitchell didn't catch that.

"So if I phone home right now, mom will answer and say she knows you're here in Hollywood in the middle of the school year," Mitchell's eyebrow arched in suspicion. I cracked.

"Okay I lied! Mom has no idea where I am!"

"Summer, I'm going to call her. She's probably worried sick," Mitchell fished a phone out of his pocket.

"Mitchell she's not home," I finally said.

"What? Where is she?"

"With dad I guess," I shouldn't be telling him. I should've stayed with the band. This was a bad idea!

"Summer, what the frak is going on," Mitchell asked in a serious tone.

"What, you're making Battlestar Galactica references now," I joked nervously.

"Summer," he said sternly. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. Mitchell slowly took the seat next to me and waited for me to say something.

"A few months ago I came home from school and mom wasn't there. She just left a note on the fridge saying she and dad are back together and that she told me to figure something out. So I stayed in school for a while and just sold your baseball trophies for money. I met a guy in a band, we started hanging out, turned out they were going to Hollywood. So I dropped out of school and caught a ride with them," I smiled nervously. My heart was pounding like drums.

"She just left you? And you dropped out of school!"

Oh boy, here it comes. Mitchell jumped off the couch and paced around the room.

"How did you even manage that? You need a parent's signature to drop out! Don't even answer that! Sometimes you can be the most reckless little girl in the word," Mitchell's face was cherry red. The worst part was I couldn't tell what he was mostly mad about. Mom? Me dropping out of school? Or the fact that I made it seem like I'm fucking a band.

"I'm not a little girl! You know what Mitchell, I thought since you're the only family I have you would forgive me and help like the big brother you are. If you're just going to stand there and tell me how flawed my life is then I'll leave and go find Cooper and the Band." I began to pick up my stuff when Mitchell's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Look Summer, I did send checks and letters. I don't know what's up with mom and dad, and I'm sorry I'm a pretty shitty brother for leaving you alone with her, but will you please stay. I promise we'll try to work these things out. But you need to promise me you'll get back into school. I'm not letting my little sister become a high school drop out." I looked him in the eyes. He was forcing back tears and I could tell. I jumped up and gave him a big bear hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you right now," I said to him, "and I promise I'll get back into school. Just as soon as we get something to eat."

Mitchell laughed a little and put me down. "Why don't you go take a shower and we'll go to my favorite café for lunch. Hurry up too, you smell like a punk band."

I gave him a soft punched and dragged my suitcase to the bathroom. Just one little step at a time, maybe we'll be a family again.

**James POV:**

Shocked and a little intrigued that Summer had slammed the door in my face I slowly walked to my apartment I shared with the band. I was pretty much in a daze the whole time. Summer Reynolds did NOT look like she came here to be famous. She looked like a hobo for crying out loud! Yeah, a hobo who just happens to be extremely attractive and sister of one of the biggest rising stars in Hollywood.

"Hey! James is back," Carlos shouted.

"Ah James, so how was your little rendezvous with the new girl," Logan asked smugly. He could see the defeat in my eyes. On the couch I could hear Kendall snickering to himself. I glared in his direction and fixed my hair with my lucky comb.

"For your information the new girl's name is Summer Reynolds. She's Mitchell Reynolds' little sister. I have also concluded that she must be a lesbian since she seemed to have to interest in me whatsoever."

"Aw James," Kendall called from the couch, "she's probably just too good for you. And Summer probably knows it too."

Carlos, completely childish and too friendly immediately asked if we could go invite her to the pool. I told him Summer probably has unpacking to do resulting in a small "aw" from Carlos.

"Anyhow, I'm just going to head down to the pool to go flirt with girls who actually _dress_ like girls," I announced.

"I don't know James, you might be having an unlucky day today," Logan warned as he picked up some science-y book. Sometimes the guys can really pester me about my flirtatious ways. Summer was one girl who probably had a bunch of issues. Besides, why would I want to be seen with a rebellious punk girl, who might get me into weird things? Yet the whole time I was flirting with girls looking for a somebody, I kept thinking of a nobody named Summer.

**Summer POV:**

After my shower I changed into an old Nirvana shirt that fell off my shoulder, underneath I wore a black spaghetti strap, I pulled on a pair of cut offs, and my Chucks. I tied a bandanna around my forehead to act as a headband and met Mitchell downstairs. We got in his limo (I rolled my eyes at this) and drove off to a small café.

"Aren't you worried that you'll get attacked by the paparazzi or something" I asked out of curiosity.

"No way, I updated my Twitter saying I was going to a restaurant on the other side of town."

I laughed at this, "You have a Twitter now? Wow, I don't even have a cell phone let alone Twitter. Gee Mitch, I'm getting worried about the amount of testosterone you have."

"Hey, be nice. Besides I'm going to get you a cell phone later. I won't have you running about cell phoneless. I also have to talk to you about paparazzi," Mitchell said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry bro, I don't care what they say about me."

"Yeah, but I want you to have some kind of freedom. Besides, people can sometimes be very cruel with their words."

I should know. People can be so cruel sometimes. They snicker behind your back, tell you that you'll never be as good as him, call you talentless, a lost cause, just another shadow. People don't care about you, they say you just get in the way, just another mouth to feed. They abandon you, leave you to fend for yourself, leave you feeling alone in the world. They don't need words to be cruel sometimes.

I scanned the menu before me, not really finding anything appetizing. It was all too fancy. I could settle for some McDonalds right now. A juicy cheeseburger, French fries, and some Coca-Cola sounds awesome right now. Not a small salad that costs more than my shoes. Not for me.

**Snap, snap, snap!**

"Mitchell, is this your new girlfriend," a voice yelled. I looked up to see about five people crowding around our table snapping pictures. Mitchell just grabbed my hand and we B-lined out of the café to where the limo was waiting. The whole way we were followed by the lousy snoops. The nerve of some people!

"Oi, I'm going to get a mouthful back at the studio," Mitch chuckled.

"Sorry I'm a huge N00bsaur about all this Hollywood stuff," I murmured.

"No problem, but I need to drop you off back at the apartment. I just got a text saying they need me at the studio."

"Fine, can I at least have a few bucks to get my own food," I asked eagerly.

Mitchell pulled out a 20 and rushed me out of the car. I stubbornly took my time slowly putting one leg out at a time. Finally he lightly kicked my butt and I stumbled forward.

"Hey," I pouted.

"Just because I'm 22 doesn't mean I still can't tease you. Go to the pool side there's a smoothie bar that sells some sandwiches. Feel free to settle into one of the rooms too," he shouted quickly before the limo pulled away. I stomped off and enjoyed the rest of the evening by myself. Well at least until HE started pestering me again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello James, what do you want this time," I asked feeling a little irritated. I just want some time to myself.

"I thought you said Mitchell Reynolds was your brother, not your boyfriend," he said with a curious look. I looked up from my seat and chuckled a little.

"News sure does spread around here quick."

James, now excited about the new gossip sat down next to me and asked, "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Mitchell is only and will ever be my brother. Anything else is probably illegal and just plain nasty. You should watch out James, curiosity killed the cat."

"Wow, I guess the paparazzi is a lot crueler than I remember. Oh, and Summer," James said with a smirk.

"What."

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brings it back," he winked at strolled into the lobby again. What a tiresome day. I got up from my seat and made my way back to my new and rather luxurious room. Being out in the hot California sun had left me feeling rather wheezy and lightheaded. Though I was thankful it was not as hot and dry as Arizona and Las Vegas. Those were hard times, especially when you were travelling in a windowless van with four other people. On the subject of **The Addiction**, I made myself a mental note to phone the guys later. I wonder if they ever found Alex's uncle.

As the thought pondered through my brain I took the opportunity to get settled into my new room. I found sanctuary in a small bedroom with a decent sized closet and plenty of wall space for my polaroids and posters. I got to work by unpacking my clothes and separating the dirty and clean ones. The clean ones made their way into the closet; the dirty ones formed a pile at the foot of the twin sized mattress. And please don't ask I could tell the two apart, the experience was rather unpleasant.

Now that I got my clothes out of the way I got to work on room décor. I would have to ask Mitchell to buy some paint cans for the plain off white walls. For the time being I took out a few framed photographs and set them on the nightstand. For now my posters must remain in their humble spot, cozy inside my suitcase.

I made a feeble attempt to recall the memories of my mom, dad, Mitchell, and I being one wholesome Brady Bunch family. The attempt had failed, but I had one genuine picture of me and Mitchell. It was five summers ago. We were in the backyard of out small one story house with only two bedrooms. The backyard was rather small, but there was enough room to run through a sprinkler on a hot summer's day. But those are just memories now.

Exhausted from the events today I kicked off my shoes an collapsed on the bed. The soft pillows welcomed my presence. I took deep yoga breaths as my eyelids began to grow heavy. I pulled of my socks and curled up under the thin sheets. Before I knew it I was asleep. I must say, I could get use to this.

**Mitchell's POV**

I sighed heavily as I sat back in the limo. I was going to hear a lot of shit from the guys back at the studio. Especially Katherine. I can image her face flush with red anger right now. It may have only been fifteen minutes since the incident at the restaurant, but gossip spreads like a wildfire here. As the driver pulled up to the studio I prepared myself for one of the most awkward explanations I would ever give.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? Katherine is fuming!" I looked over at my co-star and friend Elijah Kelley.

"Calm down Elijah, this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. That girl isn't my new girlfriend. I'm positive that if she were it'd be illegal and morally wrong in a million ways," I said calmly. On the inside I was just dying of embarrassment. Is this God's way of smiting me for the wrongs I have done to Summer?

Elijah just gave me a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I gulped while standing outside of Katherine's dressing room, "You'll find out soon."

Inside there was a young woman with wavy blonde locks of hair. She wore knee high boots, skinny jeans, and a blue tank top. She looked over at me with fiery death in her eyes. I loved this woman, but she can be one of the scariest creatures when she's mad.

"Mitchell! I'm glad you decided to come. Now you can tell me that you have no relations with that tramp you were at lunch with," she spat. I wiped away sweat that was not yet there and tried my best to collect my words.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I had **No** relations to her," I said quietly. I looked over at Elijah who only stood at the doorway with a nervous look. Katherine's face had now gone red. Before she could say anything I quickly added, "That girl was my sister! Her name is Summer and she surprised me earlier today by just showing up in my apartment."

I could feel the shocked looks on everyone's face. Did I say that this was going to be awkward?

"So she's not your girlfriend," Katherine asked quietly. She had calmed down, but was still very tense.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a sister," Elijah let out. I gave him a 'not right now' look and turned back to Katherine. She responded by giving me a tight hug and whispering sorry.

"It's fine; it wasn't your fault anyways. It was mine for being so discreet about my family life."

"So I guess that means you need to change your autobiography," Elijah chuckled awkwardly.

"We better go see Adam, he's probably wondering what the hell is going on," Katherine suggested. She tugged on my hand and led me to the producer's office. Before stepping through the doors of doom, I stole away a kiss from my beloved.

It seems that everything is now worked out. I had to sit uncomfortably for 30 minutes explaining the whole family situation. Adam was a little upset I had not mentioned any siblings but after telling him 'he never asked' he gave up and told me I should bring her to the studio. I contemplated the thought. It might be a good idea to introduce Summer to new friendly people. Maybe she'll feel a little more welcome.

"So, when will I get to meet Summer," Katherine said cheerfully. Maybe three years ago I would have thought Katherine and Summer would get along, but now Summer seems so different. She dressed like some kind of punk with dirty clothes. The last time I saw her she wore bright clothes from Gap and pink flip flops. But then again last time I saw her was when she was 13. I was 19 and going off to college. My plan was to go to UCLA and study biochemistry. I ended up needing a job and since I was in LA I took up acting. Turns out that producers and agents thought I was pretty good and handsome. So I quit school and became famous. I signed a 10 year contract and just got caught up in all the work. When I did phone home mom would answer and tell me not to call and that I wasted her hard earned money by quitting school. She told me not to call, I sent checks every now and then, but when I check with the banks none of them were cashed.

"I don't know babe. She's probably exhausted so I think I'm going to let her rest up for a few days."

"Well, I just want you to know that she and I will be best friends. Maybe she's got some hidden talent to show off to Hollywood as well," Katherine suggested. I had to admire that enthusiasm. But I'm not too eager to sell my sister to Hollywood anytime soon. I barely got to know her yet.

"Maybe, but I don't think she's much of a Hollywood girl," I shrugged.

"Okay I understand," Katherine then smiled at me seductively, "why don't we go back to your place?"

"I don't know, now that Summer is living with me I think it'd be weird," I denied stupidly. What kind of 22 year old was I?

Katherine crossed her arms, "Fine, we'll just pop in a movie and eat some dinner. I think I feel like making stir fry."

I smiled and stole another kiss, "Stir fry sounds delectable."

**Summer's POV**

I awoke to the tempting aroma of something edible. I slowly got up and could hear whispers and something sizzling on a frying pan. I dragged myself out of the bed and zombie walked to the kitchen. The aroma got more distinct and the whispers got louder. I rubbed my eyes to see my brother and a blonde lady giggling in the kitchen.

"Mitchell," I called out dully.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake," he said cheerfully.

"Who's Blondie Mitchell," I asked.

"I'm Katherine Kelly, a friend of Mitchell's. And you must be Summer, Mitchell has told me so much about you," Blondie stuck out her hand and I cautiously shook it.

Mitchell looked at his feet awkwardly and said, "I wasn't planning on you guys meeting like this but here we are. Summer, why don't you join us for dinner."

"Okay," I said suspiciously. I took a bite of the chicken stir fry that had drew me out of bed and my taste buds exploded. I'm sorry if that was a complete cliché, but damn the woman can cook. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all. I tried not to show my strong feelings for her dinner yet. I had to keep her at neutral until I get to know this Katherine better.

"So Summer, do you have any hobbies or talents," Katherine asked.

"I don't know. I used to play the guitar pretty well," I murmured.

"Really, is that so? Looks like we've got ourselves a little rock star here Mitchell," she said excitedly.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar," Mitchell said to me. I shrugged.

"That and other things. Mitchell I was meaning to ask you if I could paint my new room."

"Sure, what color were you thinking of," he asked.

"Black."

Katherine felt that her opinion was needed, "Black? Sweetie, black isn't a great color to paint your room. Try something like a calm green." I held back a mouthful of comebacks and insults.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I want you to paint your room black. You don't need to paint it pink though," Mitchell added. Some big brother.

"Fine, I'll leave it," I had gave in. Don't think I would let Blondie win though. This battle had just begun. "Well I better wash up and go to bed now. Thank you for dinner Katherine." I plastered a fake smile on my face and rushed back to my room. I knew coming here would end up to be a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? i wanted to get a feel of what goes through Mitchell's mind and the family tension going on. Sorry there wasn't much BTR, but you'll just have to wait until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up this morning all was quiet throughout the apartment. I slowly got up and looked around, finding myself alone and extremely hungry. I'm not sure why but since I was little I was known to build up extreme appetites when I wake up. Sadly the last six months I've had to fight my monstrous appetite to save money. This resulted in me losing 10 pounds and becoming very irritable. I raided the fridge to find leftover stir fry, boxes of -Chinese? - Takeout, and an endless supply of cola. I sighed in frustration and decided that I would have to pocket the extra cash I had left and go out for breakfast.

I found myself in the lobby in a homemade shirt reading "You're the Zombie to My Apocalypse" in red with "The Addiction" on the back, cargo shorts, and flip flops (since I had no clean socks). Too lazy to do anything with my hair I just brushed it with my fingers and put it in a ponytail. This was way too much work just for breakfast.

"Hey, you're that new girl. Summer was it," a guy with short black hair asked me. Have I seen him somewhere before?

"Uh, yes," was all I could say. I'm pretty much brain dead in the mornings.

"I'm Logan, I'm sure you already met my friend James," he smiled eagerly. Someone was a morning person.

"Oh right, the condescending one. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but the stomach calls," I said nervously.

"I have an idea, why don't you join me for breakfast. Mrs. Night makes awesome waffles and plus you can meet the rest of the guys. And I promise James will behave."

I was convinced after free breakfast. Did he say that? Never the less, I followed Logan up to room 2J. It was filled with the smell of waffles, bacon, and eggs. I had to fight the hungry beast within me. In the apartment there were four kids lounging about. I immediately recognized James who lit up when he saw me, there was also a short Latino guy, and a blonde dude wearing a beanie. On the couch playing a video game was a little girl.

"Logan, who is this new friend of yours," a homely looking woman said with a bright smile. I assume that this was Mrs. Knight?

"This is Summer, she's knew here. I was wondering if she could join us for breakfast," Logan asked politely.

"Well it's nice to meet you Summer, I'm Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mother. Welcome to the Palm Woods. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you," I tried to say in my cheeriest voice.

The little girl put down her game and glided towards me. She stuck out her hand and I took it.

"I'm Katie, Kendall's little sister. You must be the girl who crippled James' ego," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Katie, nice to meet you," I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "did I really crush his ego?"

She only nodded and James shouted, "My ego was not crippled!"

"Sorry about James, you're probably well aware of his problem. I'm Kendall by the way."

"Hello Kendall, nice to meet you," I smiled. The rest of these guys aren't that bad.

"Don't forget about me," the Latino yelled. "Hi Summer! My name's Carlos!"

Someone's hyped up on sugar. "Hi Carlos, nice to meet you too!"

"I like your shirt! Can I have one too," he asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure, I suppose I could make another."

"Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Knight announced to us all.

It was plain delicious. I couldn't remember the last time I've ever eaten waffles. Now I remember why I prefer them to pancakes! We mostly talked about where everyone came from. Apparently the four guys are in a band called Big Time Rush. I'm almost positive I've heard of them before. I didn't tell them too much about myself. Just that I'm from North Dakota and travelled down here with a few of my friends.

"So where are your friends now," Katie asked.

"Uh, I think the guys are probably with Alex's uncle by now. I'm not sure since I haven't had a chance to call yet."

"Who are these friends of yours again," James asked in a meager tone.

"They're just a few guys in a band called The Addiction. Chip is the drummer, Alex is lead singer and plays the guitar, Chase is on base, and Cooper is on guitars and vocals. I'm wearing one of the shirts I made for them. I wrote the song, 'You're the Zombie to my Apocalypse'."

"That's awesome! Maybe you can write us a song," Carlos shouted excitedly.

"Sure, I'll think about it," I replied in nonchalance.

"We should go to the pool later and then we can show Summer around Hollywood," Kendall suggested.

"Sure," the rest of us said in unison.

We finished up breakfast and helped Mrs. Knight with the clean up. I have never really been a big family person-with all that has happened- so I felt that this was good for my mental health. Whenever my life seems to be spiraling out of control again I can just come here where everyone is so happy. To be honest, I could feel a little jealousy creeping up my spine. I thought it was cool that after everything that has happened the guys are still close friends.

When I retreated back up to my room to get ready for a rain of sunshine I was greeted by two suspicious adults pacing in the living room. They both stared at me with frustration in their eyes. I made sure to keep my guard up. I had a feeling there was a trick up someone's pink sleeve.

"Hey Summer, where have you been," Mitchell asked me. If this was what it would have been like to have normal parents, then count me out.

"I was with my new friends, eating breakfast," I sail VERY slowly so Miss Blondie could comprehend it.

Blondie huffed and said, "Well you should have left a note or something at least. Your brother and I were very worried."

Can you believe this! I certainly can't! neither of them have a god dammed RIGHT to be WORRIED!

"Well to be fair; when I woke up there was no note from YOU guys. Only thing is that I didn't freak out about it. Plus I'm nearly 16! I've been taking care of myself since I was 14 and I think I'll be fine now," I tried to say in the most polite way I could allow myself.

"It's fine Summer. It was our fault anyways," Mitchell pulled out some fancy phone and handed it to me, "here, now if you decide to go somewhere or need something you can just give us a call."

I took the futuristic contraption and murmured a thank you. Katherine gave Mitchell a genuine "look". I think that looks says, "are you going to let your LITTLE sister boss you around." My feet were now beginning to tap irritably against the floor.

"Well I'm meeting the guys at the pool so I need to get ready!" I made an attempt to make a run for my room.

"Wait," Katherine called out. I stopped and slapped myself across the face mentally.

"Yes," I said with the most innocent smile.

"Do you have something to swim in?"

Shit. Now that I think of it…

"I have a t-shirt and shorts," I said dumbly.

"Well you can borrow one of mine. Just wait here." Someone seemed extremely cheery.

I took my dearest time walking down the hallway. I threw on a tank top, shorts, and my trusty flip flops. This did not bother me one bit. No, not at all. What bothered me was the PINK bikini! It was the most embarrassing thing since many adjustments had to be made for my itty bitty titties from a C-cup bikini top. With towel, 100 SPF, and fancy cell phone in hand I took my time setting everything down on one of the chairs.

"Summer! Over here," Carlos shouted excitedly. Oh god. Can I just swim in my shorts and tank top? Can we agree to disagree that maybe I should spend my life never going swimming? I guess not since in a flash Carlos threw me over his shoulders and jumped into the pool.

"Thank you Carlos," I shouted sarcastically when I erupted from the water. Soon I could hear the rest of the guys jumping in. my neck soon took notice of a breath on it. I spun around to see James grinning mischievously. "What do you want pretty boy?"

"You know, you can't just swim around in your regular clothes."

"Well I wasn't going to, but Carlos threw me in the pool."

James tugged at the bottom of my top, "Come on, off with them. Mr. Bitters has a rule."

"Jeez James, you sure are a high school horn dog," Kendall teased. James splashed water and attempted to push Kendall under.

"Oh! I LOVE corndogs," Carlos shouted to the world.

Logan face palmed and sighed, "oh Carlos, innocent and clueless Carlos."

While they were all laughing I slowly slipped off my SOAKING WET shirt and shorts. I was making a feeble attempt to keep my PINK bikini-thanks to Katherine-unnoticed. I threw them to the side and randomly joined in on the laughter.

"Hi Kendall," a cheery voice said from behind me.

"Jo! Hey, I want you to meet our new friend Summer," Kendall greeted Jo with a kiss on a cheek. I turned and smiled.

"Hi, it was Jo right," I greeted while outstretching my hand.

Jo took it and shook my wet hand, "Hello Summer, that's my friend Camille walking over from the lobby."

Jo pointed to a quirky looking girl who smiled and waved frantically. The ran over and nearly fell in the pool as she tried to stop.

"Hi! You must be Summer, my name is-," I cut her off before she began to ramble. If she was going to ramble…

"Camille, it's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Okay so I heard from a little bird that-"

"Camille! We talked about this! Not here and not now," Jo scolded. While Jo took Camille away to the side I got out of the pool to dry off. Well at least I tried. James grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. When I shot up from under the water I scowled at him.

"Oooo, I'm so scared," he chuckled, "by the way, I LOVE the bikini. Did it come with that many safety clips?"

I hit his arm. Hard. "Shut. Up. Smart guy."

"Cool, I've gone from pretty boy to smart guy. Is that an improvement?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him under water. At least he wasn't flirting with me. Right?

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**RosexDinah**** – Thank you very much! I'm trying REALLY hard to update frequently. Don't get too worried if I don't update though, I'm probably camping or homework overloaded.**

**If life was a movie****- yeah I bet you do! I have a lot in store for the two of them! It's so fun writing about Summer's confliction with Katherine!**

**RaquelSchmidt****- no, I need to say kudos to YOU! I was hoping someone would catch where my title came from! **

**I have a lot in store for all the characters and future ones as well. I want to apologize in advance that Summer will not be DATING James anytime soon. It's going to be way too complicated than boy meets girl and they date. Thanks all for reading! I promise I won't write many of these A/N.**


	5. Chapter 5

After meeting everyone at the pool and chatting things up with Jo and Camille-who despite our differences are pretty cool- we all decided to get changed to tour around Hollywood. I snuck into my apartment so there was no dispute between me and Katherine. I guessed from the quietness that no one was home. Thank you, whoever may be watching upon me. After slipping into another tank top and shorts I met everyone else downstairs.

"Hey, so what's the agenda today," I asked.

"Well we were just going to wing it," they all said excitedly in unison.

"Okay so let's go!"

…two hours later…

"Hurry up guy! I think we're losing them," Carlos yelled at us.

"I'm trying by best to keep up with you guys," Jo yelled beside me. Okay, so let's just say that a few crazy fans saw Big Time Rush and started attacking us all for autographs and keepsakes to bring home. We've been running like this for the past 10 minutes.

"Look," Kendall panted, "let's hide out in this bar."

I pushed through and burst open the doors. The cool air conditioning greeted us all kindly as we flopped down in two booths. We heard the crazy fans screaming as they ran by. Who knew Hollywood required so much exercise. I took in the scene before me.

So basically everyone was sweating and tired from running like that in this hot weather. A waitress came by and gave us all some water. We took up two booths towards the back of the small bar. Next to us was a small stage set up with several instruments. I checked the time on my alien phone. About six'o'clock. People began slowly filling up the other booths as Carlos ordered nachos and cola for the rest of us. I soon began to feel my phone vibrate and ring uncontrollably.

"Summer! Answer the phone," Jo said as Camille laughed. I was panicking.

"I don't know how!" most definitely panicking.

"Give it to me," Logan said. I passed him my phone. He touched the screen and said hello. "It's for you."

"I'd assume it would be for her if it's her phone they're calling," James teased. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"Hello," I answered, ignoring the outside world.

"Summer, please tell me you're sitting in a bar with a bunch of other people," an accented voice said. Chip, it's gotta be him.

"Chip! Is that you," I yelled into the phone. The line went dead and I frowned.

"Who's Chip," James asked.

"He's just a friend."

Kendall tapped on my shoulder from behind, "Hey, someone's whispering your name from the kitchen."

I looked up and saw a pair of striking blue eyes. Chip, he was here! I sneaked over and hit him on the shoulder for good measure.

"Ouch, what was that for," he complained.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming here," I whispered.

"There's no time to explain, but Cooper caught himself a nasty cold and we need a bass player asap!"

I smiled, "You don't even need to ask."

"Summer," Alex and Chase shouted in unison. I was trapped in a group bear hug before you could say "rock'n'roll!"

"No time guys, we've got a show to put on," Chip reminded us. We walked out and warmed up our fingers a little. I had no idea what the guys were playing, but we set up a system of signals so we'd know what key we were playing in. I waved to my new friends sitting in their booths. They seemed a little shocked. I bit my lip and let my fingers remember the feel of the rough strings. I strummed a few practice notes and warmed up with the guys.

Alex stepped up to the mic. I adjusted mine and when Chip felt ready he screamed, "We are the Addiction! 1-2-3-4!"

The song was our own called 'Six Crappy Hours'. It started with a short guitar solo and Alex began to sing, as I followed as a backup.

Teacha! Don't talk to me

Teacha! Step away from me

Teacha! It's time for me to flee

YEEEAAAAAAAHHHhhhh

Six crappy hours we waste our lives

Sitting down doing nothing

Being stabbed with knives

Six crappy hours I'm wasting time

I need to get out

Play some rock n roll!

Because I'm better than this hell hole

The world is better than this hell hole

Let's run together from this hell hole

I cut in line

Skip all my classes

I forge hall passes

And detentions my new homeroom

And I'm accustomed with this life!

Six crappy hours we waste our lives

Sitting down doing nothing

Being stabbed with knives

Six crappy hours I'm wasting time

I need to get out

Play some rock n roll!

Ha ha ha ha, see you suckers in school!

Six crappy hours we waste our lives

Sitting down doing nothing

Being stabbed with knives

Six crappy hours I'm wasting time

I need to get out

Play some rock n roll!

I strummed the last few chords as the audience of teenagers began to applaud. Too bad it wasn't their style. We would have rocked in a warehouse concert. After two more songs (All the Small Things and Slow Life) we got a free sodas and I introduced the band to my new friends. For some reason James wasn't too interested. And I thought he was a social butterfly.

"So you guys live down the block in a small apartment with a friend," Camille asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my Uncle so we got in touch with one of Chip's friends," Alex answered. He was the typical, cocky lead singer every band has.

"So Summer," Chase began wrapping an arm around my waist, "when do we get to hang out in your new my-brothers-a-celebrity apartment?"

"Well why don't you guys just come and see for yourselves," I teased with a kiss. Oops, did I forget to mention our little 'thing'?

"Okay," James yelled, "let's pay for this stuff and go already. I just got a text from Gustavo and he needs us at the studio."

"I didn't get a text from him," Carlos questioned. James punched him and laughed nervously.

"I guess James is right, we better get going," Kendall said awkwardly while helping Jo out of the booth.

Was there something I wasn't catching?

**James POV**

We ditched Summer and her filthy boyfriends at the Palm Woods lobby. So now we're sitting in Gustavo's office throwing around a tiny ball. How does one just completely forget she has a boyfriend in a band? It's fine, I was just bored because there hasn't been anyone new around here in a while. Summer isn't even my type. She's barely a girl.

"Sorry about Summer James," Logan said. I still had my friends.

"It's fine. I'm too pretty for her anyways," I said regretfully. Why didn't this convince me enough?

"You have to admit though, her band is pretty good. Sometimes they're scary, but sometimes their all calm and smooth," Carlos said energetically.

"Why are you dogs in my office and who's a good band," Gustavo boomed with Kelly close behind him.

"Why are you guys here? We don't need to record any songs today," she asked.

"James got his heart broken," Kendall said with a silly pout. I just threw the ball at his face.

"So who's this band you're talking about," Gustavo asked again.

"They're called The Addiction. They're like punk-indie and pop," Logan added.

"So James, who's this girl you're stumped over," Kelly asked eagerly.

"Summer Reynolds. She's way too tough for James though," Kendall answered.

"Reynolds as in Mitchell Reynolds' mysterious sister," Gustavo shouted.

"Yes, the very same," James groaned.

"Go get her band over here first thing tomorrow morning! This is great!"

No! This is terrible!

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't made a chapter in a long time but I've been over whelmed with life and a billion school projects. But it's all over now because it's SUMMER VACATION! I worked hard writing an original song for Summer's band so I hoped you liked it **

**Also thanks to **

**If Life Was A Movie and DoubleAA for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is your new place," Alex screamed as he looked around, "man I wish Cooper were here!"

"Damn, you spoiled little brat. I guess you won't miss the back of the van or motel rooms huh," Chip joked.

"Yeah well it's not all glamorous. My brother's girlfriend Katherine is trying to turn me into her own living Barbie," I sneered. Chase chuckled beside me.

"I wish I could see that," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and got out four sodas. They followed me to my room and continued to gasp in amazement.

"Oh! This bed is so friggin soft," Alex shouted to the ceiling. Chip toppled on him and jokingly made moaning noises.

"Eiw! I sleep there you know," I half laughed and threw a pillow at the two goofballs.

"Do I get to sleep there too," Chase asked with a smirk.

"Anyone home," I heard Katherine call. Shit, the devil's mistress returns.

"That would be Katherine," I groaned. "In here!"

We all listened as her tiny little heels clicked against the floor. In the door she appeared with her long blond hair in waves. Her eyes were wide open and she had a Bluetooth stuck in her ear.

"Oh, Summer. Who are your friends," she asked uneasily.

"This is most of my band, Chase, Chip, and Alex right now. Copper is out sick," I said in monotone.

"Okay, well I don't want to be rude but your brother is going to be here in 10 minutes and we have a surprise for you. So I'm going to have to ask your guests to leave."

"Yeah, okay. Bye," I shooed her out.

"Summer, Katherine is smoking," Chip whispered in my ear.

"Ugh, no she's got you under her spell. Now you'll become another Kat drone," I fake cried. I gave the guys my cell number and sadly showed them to the door.

"I'll come back tomorrow and we can hang out…alone," Chase whispered.

"Okay, see you tomorrow my addicting pill," I giggled.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and dragged myself back to my room. I could hear Katherine mumbling to someone in the living room. Probably using the Bluetooth. I chuckled and flopped down on my bed. It was way too quiet now. I'm not supposed to be entertained by a ceiling. In fact I'm not supposed to be doing a lot of things. Like running away from home, dropping out of school, and moping. This is not how anyone should spend their spare time.

"So it looks like you've missed me," a voice said from the foot of my bed. I turned my head to see a man standing with his arms crossed and a cigarette in his mouth. He had a good head of hair, a dirty leather jacket, torn jeans, and boots. It was Mikey. He came back!

"Mikey? You came back," I said to him.

"Of course not. You're just imagining me to help yourself cope," he lamented. I walked towards him and stuck out my hand. When I tried to caress his cheek he disappeared. I sighed. Of course I was imagining it. It'd be too good to be true if I wasn't.

"You can't just get rid of me that easily," Mikey said from behind.

"But you're not real. I'm just going crazy again."

"But you need me, because you just can't let go can you?"

I couldn't let go. That part was true. But I'm not going through this again. A whole month had gone by and I've been fine. I nearly forgot. "No! Get the hell out of my head!" I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. Gone.

"Summer, are you okay," Katherine asked with fake concern.

No I wasn't okay. "Yeah. I'm just practicing for a part."

"Okay, well why don't you come on out. You're brother is here," she smiled. I smiled back politely, right on through. I peeked out over the corner first and saw Mitchell with a gigantic grin on his face.

"What's going on," I asked very slowly with wide eyes.

"Well Summer, since school is just about to end we decided that you should take online courses until you're all caught up," Mitchell stated while his arm candy nodded in agreement. I groaned.

"But," Katherine continued, "I convinced your brother that I should take you out shopping. We're going today and we'll all meet at a restaurant I picked out. This is going to be so exciting!"

"Gee, sounds fun," I agreed sarcastically. Katherine grabbed her purse and pulled me out the door. My brother gave me a sympathetic look. As Katherine pulled me into the limo I could hear a few snapshots being taken from behind us.

"Do you ever get irritated by all the pictures," I asked her.

"Everyday sweetheart. I've just gotten used to ignoring it," she sighed. It was odd seeing this side of Katherine, the human side. "I can tell you're into the whole tomboy look and everything, but I don't think a haircut and a few new outfits will hurt."

"Alright, I'm cool with that I guess."

"Oh and Summer, I know being in Hollywood is a big change for you. Just don't do anything you'll regret later."

I tried to take her words to heart. It was hard though, since she was kind of the enemy right now.

After 10 minutes of peaceful silence the limo stopped in front of a busy hair salon. I followed Katherine inside where I was greeted by Molotov cocktails of hair spray, loud gossip, laughter, and pop music. I tried to breathe through my mouth, but unfortunately I could taste the chemicals. I held my breath and tried to breathe as little as possible.

"Katherine! How nice to see you today," a chirpy blonde with big hair shouted.

"Hello Maria, today my boyfriend's little sister needs a haircut," Kat greeted just as cheerfully.

"So, you must be Summer," she walked over and started to fondle my head, "you certainly have a lot of hair. Oh my, well let's wash you up a little and I'll take care of those split ends!"

Great. This is worst than I thought it'd be.

1 hour later.

She butchered my hair. Maria just cut it all off. The long black hair that hung by my waist now flows down to my mid back. Sure, it looks better, but where was my warning?

"Gee, thanks Maria," I murmured.

"You are so adorable. Now that we took care of those wretched split ends, you are a little hottie," Maria proudly shouted. Damn Jersey, calm down a bit.

"Alright, thanks Maria. I'll leave the check right here," Katherine said while guiding me to the door.

"Oh, anytime Katy! Come back soon!"

Thank god that was over. But it wasn't. Before I knew it Kat ditched me in some store with outrageous prices for a pair of ripped jeans, or 'distress' as they call it. Come on! I got my jeans to look like that for a fraction of that price! That's when I heard that familiar deep chuckle.

"Summer gal, what have you turned into," Mikey said while leaning against a wall.

"Why are you suddenly back Mikey? Why can't I get rid of you," I asked him in a hushed tone.

"You don't want to get rid of me. You're too scared, too alone in this world."

I wanted to hug him. Right here. I needed to. I needed to feel his warm breath on my skin again. I wanted to hold his hand, kiss his lips, and tousle his hair. But I can't, he's just a ghost that won't stop haunting me.

"Come on Summer, it's time to go," Katherine chirped from behind. Mikey vanished, and I caught my breath as I plastered on a smile. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, really."

**A/N: I am a dirty little procrastinator. I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring and eerie. i had to establish some things about Summer and her relationships. So stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm working on it right now!**


End file.
